life's greatest gift
by Itachis last hope
Summary: after pacifist, route chara and frisk get married later they get something they didn't deserve something greater than saving the day and they shock everyone with the news (m rated later on)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't post harsh comments

I do not own undertale

( also contains futanari)

Present

Frisk felt like nothing could go wrong especially with her. Driving with chara her wife to a cafe they just arrived . As she day dreamed about what to do next she had a thought.I wonder if it's time to tell them and chara reading frisk mind said give sans a call. She quickly whipped out her phone and tapped his contact on the awnsered with a yawn and said what's up baby bones. I'm a grown MARRIED woman now i'm not twelve anymore. _I gotta go to the bathroom chara said and frisk nodded her head in confirmation. So what are you calling for sans asked skeptically frisk paused and then said i've got some big news. Come over i'm at toriels right now you can tell us all. Chara steps out of the bathroom unknowingly with a long piece of toilet paper stuck to her combat boot. Frisk giggled and said i guess you need some for the road. Chara had a puzzled look on her face until she looked at her boot. Oh yeah very funny you wanna race to the car,frisk frowned you know i can't do that in my condition as she patted her stomach chara blushed oh yeah almost forgot that's to bad but we gotta go don't wanna keep the waiting. Frisk smiled and said your right._

 _PLEASE REVIEW_

 _also tell me how i can approve (thank you)_


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave a review

I don't own undertale

2 days later

Driving and almost to toriel's frisk felt nervous she didn't know how they would react, she just hoped they would still accept frisk and no bad puns from sans then they pulled in the driveway few moments later chara got out and opened frisk had a nervous smile are you ready frisk gave a wary smile as ready as i'll ever walked to the door chara hesitated to knock but the thought of confronting one of her few fears filled her with DETERMINATION she knocked and was quickly awnsered by sans who with his trade mark smile greeted frisk then he turned twoards them, there was awkward tension between then chara greeted with a faint smile hello comedian sans replied with frisk cleared her throat and said where is in the living room then pointed to the right.(5 minuetes later) toriel started first saying so what's the big news, frisk discourage until chara took hold of her up i don't have all day said undyne SHUT UP scolded yet again chara clears her throat and the the news SHIT i'm gonna be an aunt she said with a huge grin, i'm washing your mouth out later says alphys with a dissapointed look sans ask a question i thought you were both girls so how are you pregnant and please don't leave out a single detail this was chara turn to explain as a side affect of using a large amount of determination i became a futanari puzzled look and ask what is a "futanari" chara then smirks it means i pack a little more than good looks.I don't believe you undyne says chara smirks and then flashes everyone that was enough proof, toriel and alphys passed out from the amount of blood loss from there nose in astonishment undyne says WOW it's touching the floor sans screams FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! and uses one of his "shortcuts" to go get holy water for his eyes, frisk scoldes chara and tells her she will have to go a week of no sex chara pouts and said please no frisk opens her pinkish purpleish heart pupiled eyes for ounce and says i mean it.(1 hour later) after everyone get's situated almost everyone is asking frisk when she found found this out and mettaton is asking chara on tips on how to please papyrus.

Hope you enjoyed i'm later planing to break the fourth wall with my own undertale characters

And again leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Please remember to give me some reviews!

I don't own undertale.

(many months later) Chara was extremely exausted from the MAHE meeting (monster and human embassy) the human's don't want monster interfering in human affairs unless 's it's they ask for there say so. phone rings she grins after reading the caller ID it was responded with a cheerful attitude hello then immediately her ear is blasted with frantic speech then chara calms toriel down now slowly without panic, FRISK IS IN LABOR she yells chara thanks toriel and quickly hangs up she rushes to her car and turn the ignition,but to her dismay it doesn't she screams how do i get there now then a light bulb gleans in her head i hope my training with sans has paid off.( a few minutes later) she appears next to mettaton at the hospital using a shortcut sans taught her how to use mettaton gives her a great gleaming smile hello daddy to be. She is impatient where is she i want to be there for her, room 134 he responds. Thanks darling chara giggles while running to the room of her soul purpose of living mettaton sighs i wonder if papyrus would be open to the idea of kids.(at room 134) chara is being held by frisk in a death grip not so hard honey frisk gives her a death glare YOU DID THIS TO ME chara was extremely frightened, we agreed on this together remember I DIDN"T KNOW IT WOULD HURT LIKE THIS a broken hand and lots of screaming there baby girl was born her name was chisk and something was different about her soul she had a rainbow colored soul (including red) and she gave off a powerful aura .Wanna hold your daughter chara beamed quickly shaking her and she smiled at her bundle of joy then a crash was heard and chara screamed frisk was sound asleep due to the medicine, sans heard before anyone else. Chara was crying GASTER STOLE OUR BABY GIRL sans eye glowed blue SHIT did he come through a portal chara shook her head after being traumatized she could barely woke up a couple hours later frisk had a confused look on her face where is chisk after everything was explained she started sobbing muttering why sans for ounce frowned and said this is serious we need to get the gang back together and rescue baby bones Jr sans,frisk,chara nodded in agreement and both brought out there out phones and placed very important phone didn't know why he wanted chisk but one thing was for certain they were gonna get her back

That was a bit of a plot twist are they able to save chisk or will they lose life's greatest gift

Follow me. And tune in next time on under


	4. Chapter 4

This is the is the start of training ark

Please review

I don't own undertale

Everyone located to the ruins in the began with a serious tone we all know why where here and we need to come up with a game plan or we will never see chisk should begin training to improve our skills for the upcoming right toriel but how should we divide the training said papyrus in a puzzled tone.I'll teach agility said mettaton with a glamorous smile.I will help the humans become stronger.I'll teach strength and accuracy.I can teach them how to learn advanced magic and a ability called soul was very touched but she knew what she had to do and the form of training.I will go to the throne room to train on my seemed very confused and asked just something i have to do and i don't want anyone to interfere with the work i will put in i hope you understand nodded i trust welled in chara eyes and using teleportation wait i know ill teach you my blue attack said smiled thank you everyone when should we begin our said sans and will last 3 years frisk was angered by this WHY MY CHILD IS OUT THERE WITH GASTER. He explained for us it will be 3 years to him it will be few minutes she blushed out of embarrassment sorry didn't know that. that okay replied i don't have a BONE to pick with will i start training with first. OHHHHHHH MY GOD SANS REALLY papyrus screamed

(IN the throne room)

Chara stared at six container with human souls then telepathically said i'm ready to take up your offer. in union the souls said we shall we, chara smirked and said yeah. Yellow soul appeared with his cowboy hat tilted to the right looking like a cowboy with pale skin and two pistols on his will go in order from newest to oldest of souls that fell before you were revived. Chara nodded her head having the souls mentor her filled her with DETERMINATION. Soul of the cowboy then appeared. i'm FLINT the soul of justice i am the first readied their fighting Stances as flint had his hands over his pistols and chara holding a katana in her left hand and the blade was facing down. Then they charged at each before making contact there wills clashed. Chara was prepared because she had to things to train for . .no matter the pain she would become stronger for them

Hope you liked this chapter because there is more to come from me ITACHI'S LAST HOPE


	5. Chapter 5

Without further ado the beginning of our training arc

I don't own undertale

FRISK training

OKAY darling said mettaton let my training begin agility and then light flare almost giving frisk a will test your agility against me and if that part is complete then i can teach you my signature i understand shall we begin,yes we shall darling oh and one thing or audience will be judging us on our readied her stance knowing there would be people watching filled her with ran towards frisk and so did she and mettaton made the first move and made a kick at her side and it almost hit frisk but missed by a few made a jab towards mettaton but he easily sidestepped it frisk opened her left eye having it trained to know where chara was if she tried to jump scare her,but she saw mettaton coming but her body wasn't fast enough to react and was kicked coughed up a bit of blood but smirked and resumed we're getting serious are we now he snapped his fingers and his new hit called death by glamour frisk had an idea mettaton jumped up to make an heel kick then frisk moved to the left and mettaton missed then was hit by a uppercut to the how then frisk began my eyes are trained up to see things at the speed of sound and when i saw you coming i thought about were you where going to land and then hit darling but lets see how you keep up with long dramatic transformation later he transformed into mettaton the true battle begins ash they dashed at each is serious now frisk thought and opened both her eyes and they doled out dangerous attacks on each other frisk punched mettaton in the face while mettaton kicked frisk in her tired mettaton said well lets checked the gawked at the board the ratings are over 9, i pass said a very exausted frisk hes darlin with flying colors and know ill teach you my pink your determination into your hand frisk followed the think about the reasons you live for now fire that loving energy frisk released the energy from her palms and a bolt of lightning flew and blew up a darling ill send you the footage and the repair bills because those things don't come having to pay for a prop she bought for mettaton filled her with also with determination.

Chara training

Flint shot to bullets chara easily deflected them without effort really long range won't do much right now,he drew a combat knife from his boot. Hand to hand combat just how i like it flint rushed chara and made two stabs for her,the first missed but the second got her and she bled but felt a little extra energy leave was that flint smirked during my lifetime i trained with a skeleton called sans he taught me his signature move karmic retribution which does a little extra damage for each sin 's not okay to jump scare was only a joke, well i don't care justice is not favorable towards anyone nor does it turn a blind that he pulled out a pistol and resumed his birrage of narrowly dodged a few but was caught by the butt of the gun and then was stabbed in the leg by flint. Chara used the katana her help her up she remembered a trick asriel did as in his god form chara opened a portal in time and threw her katana throwing away your weapon? Thats pretty stupid miss then he the combat knife he stabbed at her but missed and the did a backflip and then pulled out his pistol and shot five times chara charged throwing the sheath of the sword and it deflected the bullets and the sword appeared and chara grabbed it with a was completely surprised and chara stabbed him through the chest and then kicked him of the landed softly on the ground while flint crashed onto the ground as a bloody stood up and said well done because of your performance i will teach you two look at me truly and see my sins i have cut me and she did and instead of the blood being red it was hot done i could never do it my first try now second fell your determination and let it rise, see soul soul can be a let that determination out yoour screamed as her soul turned upside down and luanched a deadly bullet of pure you go said flint and he started to for you to have justice you must give rightoues the came back to the outside world and went to asriels bed and plopped herself on the old bed from 't wait till next lesson she said and drifted off

Hope you liked it as much as i did it was a ton of writing. A SKELE-TON.

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it tooks so long to get back to you amazing people

Here is a question about me: what's my favorite color

I don't own undertale

Frisk and undyne stood at the top of the waterfall ,undyne can i ask you something she said sure kid undyne said with a suspicious tone.I like the training so far but can we go all out from the beginning, smirked fine then kid i just need to badly injure,Frisk took the knife from her inventory and cut undyne across the chest she felt a rise in determination levels,undyne began to change with an holy aura,she appeared with her eye patch gone and the hollow socket glowed in the shape a blue spear ,spiky boots with hearts on them and gloves in the same style. THE BATTLE AGAINST THE TRUE HEROINE BEGINS undyne said,Frisk soul turned green and undyne charge at godlike speed,seeing this filled DETERMINATION, frisk with met with a clash your boring me undyne this is all, lets see how you fare with this as she jumped back and 10,000 arrows appeared frisk dodge this and undyne snapped her finger then they went flying toward her,frisk smirked remembering the way mettaton kicked and got on her hands and with deadly accuracy sent a barrage of kicks and broke every arrow. see you decided to train with mettaton first,then she rushed in and slashed at frisk with an arrow but frisk dodged it and kicked undyne legs, then sat on top of her and held the knife to her throat frisk said YIELD,undyne huffed and reverted back to ill teach you green magic now imagine those you want to protect are in front of you and now see there fear and frisk reach out to imagined chara was facing gaster and she was badly injured grasped onto undyne soul which turned green,nice job kid i knew you had it in you,you can make spears if you materialize that want to for information aunt-dyn,papyrus will train you next.

At throne room: a teen boy with combed over hair, cloudy glasses, purple notebook and a purple soul appeared. A diamond staff appeared in his hand,im aeon i am the soul of perseverance' ' katana appeared and she charged him , aeon at glaced at his notebook the readied his stance.I know all about you chara and i won't be a push over.

CLIFF HANGER

Well until next chapter which will be shortly,i mean c'mon it was bound to happen sometime


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this time i'm ready to give you a story to blow you away.

I don't own undertale

Frisk training

Frisk stood there in a blizzard in a forest south of snowdin ,papyrus was reading furiously through his notes,he quickly snapped his notebook. i'll be teaching you to fight in the cold,by now human you realized that each training has been held in a different location than the last,really papyrus thanks for telling me. i'm using a technique that sans has never seen and i'll be going all out. fighting aginst a new technique filled frisk with closed his eyes and focused on cold,every detail of he began to feel, blizzard began to thickin.a aura of cold and friendship radiated from him,his soul turned a pale blinked and papyrus was there and punched her in the gut,frisk coughed up blood and papyrus was frowning you can do a little better than backflipped and turned her soul pink to increase her speed and rushed at papyrus and stomped on his thighbone and using the other leg to send papyrus into a near by tree. papyrus summoned shards of orange ice appeared and blue bones,rhis is different from sans blue attack if your hit by a blue bone it heals me a little,but enough talking the launched his barrage of attack's,frisk turned her soul green and launched spears at the shard and they were turned her soul pink again and barely dodged any of the bones. papyrus moved in front of frisk and hit her with uppercut an was sent flying and bones apppeared around her in mid air holy crap he is going all out,gotta end this soon before the cold kills dodged the bones,and axed kicked papyrus in the head then turned her soul green and shot arrows 90 degrees from his last location and pinned papyrus to the ground. Papyrus grinned and the blizzard lessen up,i yield frisk congratulations. Now think about where you've felt

Most comfortable and mimic those feelings. A blazing searing heat radiated from frisk and her eyes turned an orange and report back to everyone and tell them of your progress. Yeah i also need a warm bath because you kicked my ass for real.

Chara training

Chara kicked at aeon in the air but he easily dodged it and sent his staff into chara gut and then scribbled in his notebook then jumped in the air, chara turned her soul yellow and 360 no scoped his was highly aggravated and mumbled thought i never had to use this ,aeon rushed at chara and met his diamond staff with her katana,chara grabbed aeon's bright white dressed shirt. And headbutted him and he stumbled back growling as he threw his staff close and chara easily deflected the that supposed to do and looked up and thousand of fiery bones,mom and dad taught me this combination attack to fight asgore but i died cause he caught me off guard. he snapped his fingers and the fiery bones launched. Chara turned her soul blood red sorry frisk but if i'm gonna survive i have to use this. Chara's hair flared into a deep red with black spiky nails grew into claws and teeth into fangs and she closed her eyes. Then opened them where there was nothing but all black. but we lets some fun and she giggled and with blinding speed slashed at him,aeon caught on and paired each of her attacks with his own and it kept on like this for hours,aeon grew weak from all the blocking and chara raked him on the chest,aeon stumbled onto the ground and chara straddled him and held her claws to his know what to say nerd boy,i yield he said and stood smart and don't charge head first chara soul turned purple and a titanium staff appeared in her the purple magic you can summon the staff and increase your magic. he walked away until he wasn't entered the real world and went to her old room in the palace and flopped on the bed.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and made it longer than the others because i felt so wrong for the cliff hanger


	8. Chapter 8

Before we get to the story my friends i'm gonna say one of 2 things.

1.i got my first review,but this person didn't have the common sense to read the second chapter.

2\. When i upload a story, the line breaks are removed and my Chromebook isn't used to undertale names and just removes them 50% of the time and i have go back and rewrite and add correct punctuation and grammar again.

I don't own undertale

Frisk training

frisk and sans stood at the judgement hall,frisk then had an idea .sans go all out as if i committed blue eye flared and turned frisk soul blue and launched her into a pillar. frisk fell to the ground with a thud then formed a spear and lowered her determination levels.

Can't hide forever kid,eventually i will find you,sans formed two gaster blasters and sent them on the pillars closest to where frisk was last teleported into the rubble and frisk lunged at sans with ferocity,spear almost scraping him he dodge it and was astounded she can keep up with my jumped onto a pillar and formed two more spears and charged at sans he ducked and then hit frisk in the gut with a bone.

She flew and twirled to slow down her momentum and out of the corner of her eye saw the gaster blaster's and she tossed the spears through them with deadly accuracy. then took a skydiving position spreading out her limbs,sans saw this and placed blue bones under her landing fell onto the bones and survived with 30hp,frisk stood up and hid behind a pillar and opened her inventory and grabbed the the third item "chara's knife" and it formed in her took a deep breath,just as papyrus said and she concentrated her blazing determination into her knife and swiped at sans and a wave of fire launched towards him.

Oh crap sans muttered as he barely dodged it and made a thousand gaster blaster's and same amount of bones appeared and frisk turned her soul blazing red and charged sans, as the blaster's launched and bones flew, sans and frisk fought hand to hand combat mid air and dodge projectiles. as a last attempt sans turned frisk soul blue and in a flurry of movements slammed her in every possible direction.

Frisk highly injured muster all of her strength to stand up with 1hp. well here's my special attack here goes braced herself but sans just stood there breathing took this moment to attack sans teleports a few paces away did you think i would just stand there and tak.. Frisk had hit him in the gut with the butt of her blaze powered fell to his knees.i guess you win.i think you're ready to learn how to use a gaster blaster. Remember to it's based on your emotional state usually can be summoned when you feel threatened, ,sadness,hatred,pain, don't need to show me you can do this. why don't you practice on your 're gaster blaster,you're gonna need it when you face final hurdle,alphys.

Chara training

Chara once again stood at mindscape. Then appeared an orange soul,he appeared to be Asian and had long brown spiky hair that touched his butt,it was in a ponytail. he had on a very tight black short sleeved shirt,bright white pants with black belt around his had same fashion had on his black and red gloves. he bowed and said i request that for my training that you use no grinned fine throwing her katana to the ground. Bruno and chara readied there fighting stance,there is no more to be said. He charged at chara and tried to plant a right hook in her jaw but she evaded it. Chara then tried to retaliate by jumping and delivering an axe kick.

Bruno didn't move and took it to the head grinned sadistically. chara was a little nervous seeing how this didn't phase him. He then delivered a strong blow to her gut,chara had the wind knocked out of her,Bruno gave her no time to recover by trying to stomp on managed to roll away and get on her feet. Bruno muttered impressive as he smashed his fist into the ground and jagged pillars of rock were jumped on the biggest one and so did Bruno ,they proceeded to launch attacks at each other.

For every punch one delivered the other delivered one 50x as strong and continued on like this,eventually chara back flipped off the pillar to gain some distance. chara wondered if she should use "perverted semblance" decided against it and didn't wan't to break the promise twice. Bruno cupped his hands and energy gathered into his palms,focusing his took a deep breath and ran towards him,Bruno had a confident look on his face then launched a blast of pure focused energy. Chara sidestepped it and continued to charge at sent a jab to her abdomen but chara grabbed his fist and judo flipped on the ground and twist his arm painfully to the kōfuku shimasu he grabbed his arm and pulled him use the technique i preformed before you ,you have to have absolute focus you shalt soon find out what this means,bruno walked away and faded to where he was no longer visible.

If you were wondering readers Watashi wa kōfuku shimasu means i yield.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all my darling readers not only did i come to give you an spectacular story,but to show off my speech lessons from mettaton.

Frisk final lesson

Frisk stood in toriel's living room waiting for alphys,did she forget maybe thought frisk. Undyne came down stairs with bandage around her stomach. Alphys has gotten a lot stronger and before you face your final lesson, me and alphys are gonna do something special with you kid.

Frisk grew curious upon hearing this, speak of the devil alphys looked out of breath but she had something she never had before,she looked confident. You're back already huh alphys said undyne alright everything is set up and alphys quickly walked out the door. frisk grabbed her coat and rushed out the door meeting the two monsters outside.

Outside alphys is standing with all the amalgamations from the secret gonna do something i should have done long ago,accept my mistake and grow started of first walking in a brisk walk towards made a stop towards grillbys and stopped when they spotted the royal dogs barked and ran towards the dog amalgamate,barking to communicate asking them how were they brought back. Then they saw alphys and praised her with tons of licks on the handed doggo a pill and said don't use it on his father until she called.

Later along the road they met snowdrake's dad and alphys briefly talked to him, he was quickly left in went to the back on the group grabbed the snowdrake mother's hand and led her to her husband. alphys handed him a pill and said don't use it on her until she called,alphys lead all the other amalgamations to their families. After they finished their special visits, were going to have your last training session at hotland.

Later at hotland

Alphys was dressed in yoga shorts and a t shirt that said mew mew kissy cutie.i trained with papyrus and undyne secretly,i'm gonna show you the extent of my training, shut her eyes and formed a axe and then lit it on extent of my power deals with heat, being near heat increases my speed,strength,and iQ also anything it touch long enough will melt. Now before we start i've gotta do this she took a similar pill that she gave to the families and swallowed felt a tiny spike from alphys in determination,alphys gave a surprised laughed.

It works she said then whipped out her phone and called the families and told them then the pill is safe . what's in the pill frisk asked,the pill will restore the amalgamates to their former selves.i just had to test it to make sure it worked, but back to your final lesson and frisk opened her inventory and clicked use on chara's knife and they readied their stances and clashed weapons. alphys grabbed frisk by the arm and threw her into a bolder and then charged towards her but frisk turned her soul pink and jumped out the way.

Alphys stopped in front of the bolder,picked it up with her free hand and threw it at turned her soul green and threw a spear and destroyed the boulder.a thick cloud of dust formed, that won't work frisk growled alphys as she waved her axe and cut through the dust then she looked for frisk,she couldn't see her and spun around to try and spot her but to no was unaware frisk was behind a giant boulder closest to sans hot dog stand,frisk launched a spear at alphys but she swatted it away with her ax that will never work alphys yelled ,then frisk turns her soul pink and jumps onto alphys ax and punches her in the face and alphys is dazed from the punch and frisk begins swinging from limb to limb on alphys.

Alphys quickly recovers from the attack and tries to grab frisk but frisk is moving too fast . alphys attempts again to grab a hold of frisk but it's as successful as her other attempts. Frisk plants her heels in alphys face then back flipped off her back to gain distances so alphys can't counter. try this on for size frisk then she slammed her fist into the ground,huge plumes of magma bellowed from the ground and frisk was caught in it and was left with 10 hp ,she ran behind a boulder,opened her inventory and ate a glamburger . frisk knew she didn't have much energy left,so she's going to give her next attack her soul turned blaze red and she charged giving a loud war cry.

So this is it huh,alphys spiked her determination level and charged also. With the last bit of energy they slashed at each other. they stood there staring into each other eyes to see who would kneel over first , alphys staggered and passed out and her ax dissipated .took her back home to toriels masion instead of the ruins to be treated. toriel healed alphys wounds and frisk as well, then door bell was rung,toriel awnsered the door and she gasped and welled up with tears. Snowdra i thought you turned to dust long ago. The mother snowdrake answered i did but alphys brought me back from the brink of death,would you like to have some tea, no snowdra replied i have to surprise my son at his first comedian act tonight.i'm sure he'll be surprised an toriel closed the door.

Sans used a shortcut and appeared clearing his throat to get everyone attention. I've enlisted some help,when chara returns we'll go over the plan to rescue chisk, also kid how did the training go, almost died frisk 't have tougher than i the great papyrus.

Chara training

Chara stood at the mindscape the appeared a teenager with a green wore a grease stained apron with a black shoes that shined as if new, a black long sleeved shirt and khaki had short brown hair and carried a frying pan.i am curtis,the other souls will not appear because of the damage of there souls from when flowey stole them. so i am the last challenge. Chara immediately began focusing her energy into her palms. He smiled at the skill she was showing by this technique,and because he was kind he let her charge the launched a focused blast and curtis easily deflected it.

He ran towards her and swiped at her with his frying pan. She blocked it with her katana and countered with a thrust at his feet then curtis jumped back and threw his pan at chara,she easily dodged it and it ricocheted off the ground back into his shot green energy into the air which dissolved quickly,chara tried to launch a fireball but nothing happened. This is my shielding Armour aura,prevents all magic from being used from the both of us,this is how i beat you beat asgore. then how did you die chara asked curiously. I returned to the ruins and died of old age,i loved everyone in the underground so much that i donated my soul to asgore cause.

But enough talk let's finish this, threw his frying pan behind him and charges towards chara and tried to land a right hook but chara stabbed him in the chest and the frying pan caught her in the jaw. curtis bleeding, smiled that was amazing there is nothing more we can teach you,but we want to ask you chara as other souls appeared and in union spoke may we inhabit your soul . chara thought for a minute and decide she would and souls rushed inside her,what should this form be called chara said while being awestruck with her new appearance. in union the souls said THE FALLEN .not bad but we have to get to toriel's mansion.

Then chara flickered to toriel's front porch, awesome gotta get used to 's more where that came from said flint.

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile i've been really busy.

I bet you wondering who sans called on for help,and does gaster have "friends" of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a thanksgiving special theme THANKSGIVING, but it's kinda hard when you're typing and eating apple pie at the same time

After this special chapter,we're going to save chisk

Chara stood at the door listening to the bustling inside for a bit before she decided to go inside , everyone was running around with unbaked and just baked dishes .chara saw frisk making German chocolate cake her mouth started to water,she snuck behind frisk and planted a soft kiss on her cheek,frisk was caught off guard and punched chara in the cheek by accident.(5 minutes later) chara was holding an ice pack to her cheek while being bombarded by questions. Frisk out of breath decided to stop for a bit,but then frisk nose suddenly started bleeding.

Why is your nose bleeding honey chara asked with a pained quizzical,have you not looked in the mirror lately said frisk. Chara took a minute to study herself, damn i look now had long black hair that reached to her butt,she wore a opaque black cloak and under she wore a black shirt the front of the dress was the royal family emblem,she had black stockings on underneath,finally she had black heeled boots frisk favorite part of her now was her sparkling red-pinkish eyes.

Smoke came from the oven,papyrus rushed screaming into the kitchen hoping his perfected spaghetti recipe wasn't sleeping on the couch opened his eyes and sat up,he said chara why do you look like you got your wardrobe from a stripper. You wanna go dumb fuck chara retorted. I will have no fighting on thanksgiving said toriel, that reminds me why didn't you to tell me you're married to was quite flustered after that comment, well we kinda wanted to tell you after all this stuff was decide not to press for answers for toriel's sake.

Frisk was tapping her foot impatiently don't we have a dinner jumped up immediately yes i'm gonna finish the apple pie. Follow me chara you'll help me cook what i promised, frisk then opened her list from her pocket and studied it for a while before handing it to chara. chara mouth watered,she noticed that all the dishes were her favorite, which should i start on,frisk turned around continuing to cut perfectly without looking start on the temmie flakes crispy treats.I counted how much of each ingredient so don't try to sneak anything.

(A few hours later)

All the food has put in the enormous dining was about to dig into the spaghetti,but the doorbell angrily grumbled and answered the door,asgore stood there. can i come in and join you,chara called for toriel and then left toriel to handle this mess. what do you want dremurr toriel said,i wanted to ask if i could join you for stood in deep thought for a minute,fine but don't try anything.

As everyone now including asgore sat at the table waiting to be able eat, toriel said grace then said you can eat. chara resuming where she left off and ravished the spaghetti along with sans and finished her main course and shared a piece of German chocolate cake with frisk enjoying every bite. chara burped and said now it's time for the real looked confused,what do you mean you just had cake,and you're favorite at it. chara picked up frisk and whispered in her ear seductively you're the dessert and i'm going to eat you. Frisk blushed hard and whispered what are you waiting for.

Sans watched as chara carried frisk upstairs bridal kids keep it up they'll have baby number 2 he thought as he cut himself a piece of turkey.

I hope you have a happy thanksgiving and here is a thought,aren't you thankful for such an amazing story like this.


End file.
